Griefer!
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: Kim is a game commentator on YouTube with a fairly good audience of about 450,000 subscribers. She was playing on a minecraft server and met this guy named jack who kept griefing everything she built. This is a story on how you can begin to like someone even though you don't even know them in real life.rated T for Mild swearing but not much


**Griefer!**

Okay guys this story is sorta different comparing to the other types of stories on here. I really have no clue on where I'm going to take this or whether it will be a one-shot or a actual chaptered story. I'm sort of just improvising the whole thing so sorry if it sucks :L. Hope you enjoy !

Kim's YouTube channel- xxfluffyxx (similar to xxfluffypunkxx)

Jacks YouTube channel- MLGprogaming (I have no clue if this is a channel) you will find out more about his channel next time ;D

~Kim's POV~

march 19th 2013

-Kim's new video-

"Hey guys what is up its Fluffy here bringing you an update video about Pax east ! Before everyone starts spamming the comments saying 'are you going with Aleks or James' the answer is no, I'm gonna be going by myself, I know I'm a loner don't judge me !, well anyway ,as all of you proboly already know Pax is on the 30th march so I'm telling you guys waaaay in advance that I'm going so hopefully ill meet some of you guys there !"

"Oh yeah before I forget All ot you were asking me if i had my own server and the answer is yes, I've had it for a while now! The ip will be down below and if you are going to Pax and you enjoyed ths video please leave a like because it really helps me out and it lets me know that you actually like these update videos"

" so as always , CYA ! "

-IRL-(not in vlog anymore)

I sat in my arm chair looking over the comments to the video that I just posted . Wow ! 20,000 likes, I guess I'll be meeting a lot of people at Pax! This is going to be my first time at something like this and I'm really excited! But also a bit nervous..

So im guessing what your thinking is ,Why is a 18 year old girl that just got out of collage, with an a honours degree might I add, sitting on at a desk all day recording videos ? Well because its my job ! I work for machinima and I post daily videos that gets loads of views and occasionally I do collaborations with other youtubers.

Another reaosn is because i love my subsribers and i appreciate all the support they have given me. I think the only reason most of my subscribers even subscribed to me was because I'm a girl gamer and they are curious to know what I look like. I have never did face-cam or anything like that so noone knows what I look like. Thats why I'm a bit nervous for Pax because what if people unsubscribe when they see who I really am. I'm not ugly or anything it's just that they might treat me differently.

(Please don't get offended for the stereotypes I mentioned)

For example because of my blonde hair ill proboly get called stupid or because I like wearing black clothes and black makeup, They might class me as a goth . Maybe I'll just not go...

But I have to now because I put up a video saying I would already , Eugh why is everything always sooo complicated. I need to relax and get my mind off Pax. I know ! I'll go on my second minecraft account and go on my server (because if I use my original minecraft account there will be alot of spamming in the chat by fans).

As I log into my server it says 630/1000 players online.

Lucky I installed that less-lag plugin or everyone would be raging right now in the chat.

*okay they there is a '-' in the front of a sentence it's because it's the chat/command log

-xXHeyHiHelloXx has joined the game

-[MLGJealousXX]hey xXHeyHiHelloXx can I just call you 3h for short ? Lol :p

who is this guy? Or girl...

I've seen his name around on the server and he's been kicked twice for griefing and raiding. I should just be polite then slowly stop talking to him so he'll leave me alone.

-[xXHeyHiHelloXx] hi MLG , I guess you can call me that

-[MLGjealousXX] okay cool , can I tp to you please ? I'm about to get a sword shoved up my a$$ by a whither skeleton !

-[xXHeyHiHelloXx] okay but don't wreck anything

-/tphere MLGjealousXX

As soon as I typed the command a dude with full diamond armour came charging at me with an enchanted diamond sword . Oh. My. God.

How could I have been so stupid ! Of course he would have done that, I ran away from him until I couldn't see his name anymore then headed back to my house to make sure he wasnt there but when I typed /home I didn't see my house what I saw was a house-looking structure that was on fire and it had big massive holes in it.

He is soooooooo dead !

-/ban MLGjealousXX

-You do not have permission to use this command

Shit ! I'm on my second account so I can't do anything about it, as soon as I get on my real account I'm gonna ban is a$$. When I clicked tab he wasn't on the online players list so I just left it and asked a admin to help me put out the flames. After all the fire had been put out what lied in front of me was a sad exuse of a home. And in the middle of what was left of the floor was a sign, it read:

**Add me on Skype 'MLGprogaming'**

**Sorry bout the house**

**No hard feelings?**

**~jack**

No hard feelings !? I'm gonna add him in Skype and I'm gonna be-! Oh I can't then he'll know I'm Kim. You know what I don't care anymore , this guy needs to hear what I'm thinking. I logged off minecraft and went into Skype and typed In:

MLGprogaming

5 results came up I added the one that had jack on its profile and waited for him to accept it.

~End of chapter 1~

Sorry it's short I promise the next chapter will be longer ! (That is if you want another chapter)

If you need anything explained just message me and please review ! I love hearing your feedback :)


End file.
